gallaghergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women
Summary of he book:Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is actually a school for the training of exceptional girls of America how to be spies. The current headmistress is Rachel Morgan, Cammie’s mom. The motto that the girls follow is ‘Learn Her Skills, Honor Her Sword, Keep Her Secrets’. The school resides about two miles from the small town of Roseville, Virginia. The adults of the outside world believe Gallagher Academy to be a prestigious, all-girls school, while the local children view it to be a preppy school for privileged snobs. The girls are trained in martial arts, taught real history, learn political secrets, and are given extra credit for cracking CIA codes. History Gillian Gallagher founded Gallagher Academy in 1865. Gillian had renovated her family home into a school after the government denied her entry to the United States Secret Agency because of her gender. Exterior Gallagher Acadmey is surrounded by ivy covered walls with wrought-iron gate at the beginning of a half mile long driveway that is equiped with coolness that read tire treads,roof shingles that will electrify people, sensors that check for explosives, and an entire section that can swallow a truck whole. The grounds are manicured and it is a prestigious school. Interior The inside of the academy has smooth mahogany banisters and sweeping stairs. The school also contains numerous secret passageways to hide, or spy, in. The entire school is constructed from stone and oddly shaped windows. The sublevels of the school can only be accessed by the hidden elevators throughout the school. Sublevel One Sublevel One is first accessed during a girl’s sophomore year when she begins Covert Operations.This class is mandatory. All who may enter must have a body scan. It looks as though it is from another era with its stainless steel walls and frosted glass partitions. class tought by Mr. Joseph "Joe" Solomon Sublevel Two Sublevel Two is first accessed during a girl's junior year. It is estimated to be 100 feet underground.You must have a body scan and a blood sample to enter. The walls are solid limestone and the hallways are made from wide creaking oak floors that slope downward. The room is described to be dimly lit and slightly damp. Joe Solomon had booby trapped the place and put Matthew Morgan's journal in it, because he did not want to fall in the wrong hands. Sublevel Three Sublevel Three is first accessed by seniors. It has a library that holds so top secret books that will explode if they "see" the light of day. Code Red A code red protects Gallagher Academy from strangers. When Gallagher Academy goes under a code red, the school itself puts on its disguise. Everything changes to look like a normal boarding school. Posters disappear and new ones appear for things like class president and spending a semester in another country. Walls flip, bookcases turn around so that things that normal headmistresses would read are facing out, a tv is added to the headmistresses office, and Gilly’s sword goes into a vault. In addition, the headmistress can turn on or off the code red with a small device. Code Black A code black protects Gallagher Academy from enemies. A code black is the scariest thing that can happen to Gallagher Academy. The family tapestry disappears into the wall, all the lights go out and lanterns turn on. Steel covers descend over the windows and vending machines that lead to deeper, more secret parts of the school slide into the ground and are covered with stone so it looks like they were never there. The bookcases slide into the walls and doors are closed and locked by high tech locks. The library spins and sinks into the floor and the burn boxes combust into flames. And Gilly’s sword, one of the most important Gallagher treasures slides into its vault that then sinks into the floor. The students all report to their common rooms, and the teachers are there with them. The entire school system goes on lockdown, nothing comes in, and nothing gets out. Curriculum Gallagher Academy teaches a variety of subjects including advanced encryption, Practical Encryption, 14 different languages, Covert Operations (CoveOps), Protection and Enforcement (P&E), Driver's Education, Culture and Assimilation(C&A), Countries of the World(COW), and they have the whole sneaking around thing covered. Category:Schools